I was a Teenage Hedgehog: Part 2
by koolkid180
Summary: Sequel to Part 1. Three newcomers have a plan for Dr.Eggman. When they join together, Matt and the gang find themselves in another great adventure!
1. The Beginning

**Hey guys. The sequel to Part one is here! I really hope you guys enjoy this one just as much, if not more than the first one. Anyways, heres chapter one.

* * *

**

"Another day at school..." Matt sighed to his friends.

"Well, at least it's already November," Nick told him.

"Already November?" Ashley asked, looking at Nick. "Each month has felt like a year!"

"Yup, ever since our little adventure, things have been pretty boring around here," Matt said to them.

Maybe we should back up a bit. It was about a month ago that the gang had finished their first adventure, and it had been a busy month! Eggman hadn't been around since then, they were happy to see that. But in the meantime, the group stayed occupied with some other little projects. Emily was busy, taking care of her new chao, Cheese. She had to hide it from her parents and little sister, she couldn't let them see him! Nick had gotten much, much smarter. The gang found out that the rings affected them, even without having them on. It made them run faster, jump higher, and in Nick's case, know more things. But, they weren't that fast. Matt had learned to be prepared for anything, and learned to respect his friends. Ashley was still Ashley, she hadn't changed much, although, she did seem to be showing a softer side at times. And,Josh hadn't changed much either, he just didn't goof around as much. The gang also had finished one big project over the month. They had built themselves a workshop, or a "base" as they liked to call it, in the forest. It took a lot of work, but the built it together, and with Nick's knowledge, they had a lot of cool features in it, such as an awesome security system, that required a password to get it, a docking station for the Tornado, which now had a few more modes to it, and a huge computer, almost like the one on the Egg Carrier. It also had the Master Emerald on top of it. They hadn't seen the Chaos Emeralds since they were last used, they figured the government got hold of them, but it didn't matter, they didn't need them at the time. Yup, it had been one busy month for them, but the workshop was completed, and they had gotten used to their new lives. Although, with no Eggman around, no one had seen much of the Freedom Fighters.

"Anyways, after school today, you guys gotta come check out my new mode for th Tornado, its finally finished!" Nick exclaimed.

"Nick, you have been working on the walking mode for a while now, we've sen what it looks like," Matt told him.

"Yeah, but now it's finished! I'm so happy!" He yelled. "And, I have something for all of us." Josh and Emily walked up to them.

"Hey guys!" Emily yelled.

"Hey , Nick was just telling us that he has something for us," Matt told them.

"What is it?" Josh asked. Josh had spent way more time with them since their first adventure. He even sat with them every other day at lunch.

"I'll show you guys after school, just be at the base," Nick told them.

"It better be something good," Ashley said to him.

"Don't worry," Nick laughed."It will be." They went on with their day, and after school, all met at the workshop.

"So, what is this big thing you have for us?" Matt asked.

"Well, I made these so that way, we could stay in touch with each other...Ta da!" Nick handed them each a watch.

"What do they do?"Emily asked, tapping on her screen.

"Well, they all do some pretty cool things. Sonic, I took that bracelet you had, and built the technology into the watch," Nick told him. They still used the code names, even in their workshop. They wanted to be safe then sorry.

"So thats why you needed it..." Matt realized.

"Knuckles, Your has the emerald radar in it, along with the storage area," Nick told Josh.

"Isn't it the same then?" Josh asked.

"Well, if you click this button," Nick started, as he pointed to a bright red button on his watch. "then you will see that you can get in touch with one of us." They each pressed the button and on the screen, all five code names came up. Ashley clicked on Emily's name, and Emily appeared on her screen.

"This is so cool Tails, so is there like cameras on these?" Ashley asked, looking at her watch.

"Yup, Ashley your's has a special storage place for your hammer," Nick told her.

"What does mine have?" Emily asked.

"Well...the truth is, I didn't know what to add to yours, but when I think of something, I'll be sure to add it in," Nick said, a little embarrassed.

"And yours must have your arm gun thing, right?" Matt asked.

"Yup," Nick answered. "I figured that when Eggman comes around again, these would be good for us to use to keep in touch with each other."

"Well...I gotta hand it to you Nick, these are pretty impressive," Ashley said to him, admiring her watch.

"Thanks," Nick said. They all continued talking to each other, while just hanging around their base. But, little did they know, that somewhere far away, Eggman was planing to strike again.

--------------------------

Eggman was hovering over the ocean in his hover craft, flying towards a nearby island.

"Those little Freedom Fighters may have ruined my plans last time, but this time, I'm going to triumph! Lets see what my grandfather had left at his lab..." Eggman said to himself. He landed on the island and pressed a button on his hovercraft. It transformed into the Egg Walker! He walked into the lab that Matt and his friends had ventured into about a month before. "Lets see if my grandfather had left anything behind," Eggman said as he looked around.

"Welcome Doctor, we have been excepting you..." Eggman turned around to see two figures standing behind him.

**

* * *

Well, thats chapter one. Not long, I know. Especially not compared to the last chapter of Part One. Anyways, you guys still have to _REVIEW_ for the next chapter!**


	2. A New Team

**Hey guys. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate it. Hopefully this story will get much more fast paced within the next few chapters. Anyways, heres chapter 2.

* * *

**

"Is that you again Sonic? Here to ruin my plans again! How did you find me!" Eggman yelled to the figures. They stepped out of the shadows revealing themselves.

"Don't worry Doctor, I'm not that pesky hedgehog, but if you want to get rid of him, I believe that we can help," The hedgehog told him.

"Oh, and just who are you two?" Eggman asked.

"Just call me Shadow, and this is Omega," Shadow said to him. Omega just looked at Eggman in awe.

"Is there something wrong with your robot friend? He keeps staring at me," Eggman said.

"Sorry," the Omega replied. Even though he was a robot, his voice was not completely robotic.

"Anyways, what do you mean you can help me get rid of him?" Eggman asked Shadow.

"Well you see, I'll start from the beginning. Your grandfather has a space station as you may know, he called it-"

"The Ark, I know, but what did you just play the video game and figure that out?" Eggman asked him.

"Not quite. We have done our research using Gerald's computers, and we know that there is indeed a weapon capable of destroying a planet,called, the Eclipse Cannon. " Shadow continued.

"Yes..." Eggman listened.

"Well heres the deal, we will help you power the cannon, and get rid of Sonic and his friends, and you let us control part of the world, when they give into you of course," Shadow explained to him.

"I see where your getting. You help me take over the world, and all I have to do, is give you each part of the world to control?" Eggman asked.

"You got it," Omega spoke.

"Of course, it will be difficult to find the Chaos Emeralds, that is what we will need to power it," Eggman told them.

"That is where Rouge comes in," Shadow told him.

"Rouge?" Eggman asked. "Who's Rouge?"

"About time you asked," A bat, dressed in a black outfit, with a pink heart in the middle fell from the ceiling.

"This, is our treasure hunter, Rouge the Bat," Shadow told him.

"So, you can find the emeralds you think?" Eggman asked her.

"If you have a radar, I'll be able to find them no problem," Rouge winked at him.

"Hmm...And I suppose you want part of the world too?" Eggman raised an eyebrow at her.

"You got it," She answered.

"Well, I suppose I could use your assistance, It's a deal," Eggman shook Shadow hand. "We should get started right away."

"Will this, be a good start?" Rouge said, handing him an emerald.

"Haha, lovely!" He tried to grab it from her, but she moved her hand quickly.

"I don't think so, I'll hold it until we get to the Ark," She told him.

"Alright, but lets go now. I'll show you to my newest base," Eggman told them, and the new team was off. But, Eggman stopped right before they were going to walk out of the lab. "How exactly are you going to stop Sonic and his little friends?" He turned to Shadow and asked.

"Hehe, lets just say that, When I'm done with him, he won't be in any condition to try and stop us," Shadow said, starting to laugh a little. They all laughed with him, and walked out of the lab.

----------------------------------------

They followed Eggman for a good hour, until they came to a desert.

"How far did we go? Are we in Egypt?" Rouge asked.

"No, were only one state away from our home state," Omega told him.

"That's right, how did you know?" Eggman asked.

"Lucky guess," Omega told him.

"Anyways, Were almost at my base," Eggman told them, he walked up to a stone pillar, no taller then he was. He pressed a hidden button on it, and slowly, a pyramid rose from the ground!

"That was just to weird..." Shadow said in amazement.

"Come, we have much planning to do," Eggman guided him into the pyramid, and into a room. There was a table with chairs all around it.

"What room is this?" Rouge asked.

"A room I set up in case if something like this happened," Eggman told them. They sat down, and went over a plan for about a half hour.

"Alright, so in a few days we will begin this little scheme of ours, correct?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, I will go up to the Ark, and get things ready, in the meantime, just make it so the government gets hold of Sonic and his friends," Eggman told them.

"Why? I thought we were going to, take care of them," Rouge asked him.

"Don't worry, once we rule the world, you will all have the pleasure of beating them senseless. But, we want them out of the way while we go trough with this," Eggman told the group.

"I suppose your right," Shadow started, then saw the time. "But, we need to get going, we will check back with you in a few days."

"Here, take these," Eggman handed them each a walkie talkie.

"For what?" Rouge asked.

"This way, we could keep in touch, just don't turn them off!" Eggman yelled to them, they got up and started walking out of the door.

"See ya, Doctor," Shadow winked at him while walking him. The three walked out of the pyramid. "What a fool," Shadow said to the other two, turning his walkie talkie off, even though he was told not to. The other two did the same.

"He is not the same man who left us last month," Omega said, sounding a bit sad, his voice was not completely robotic. Shadow pulled out his own emerald.

"I'll Chaos Control us back home, but then I gotta get going to the hospital," He told the others.

"Maria still sick?" Rouge asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, they said the disease is going trough her body extremely fast...She may not have, much time left," Shadow told his friends, trying to hold tears back.

"I'm so sorry Er- I mean Shadow," Omega said to him.

"Me too," Rouge put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright. I just have to stay positive and keep my hopes up, she will be okay," Shadow said.

"Okay...Send her our best," Rouge said.

"Alright, thanks guys," Shadow said. Hr grabbed onto them and screamed..."Chaos...Control!" There was a bright flash, and they were gone.

"Thanks for that lift, I'll catch you guys later," Rouge said, once back in their town.

"Yeah, see ya," Omega said, also running off. Shadow jumped behind a tree, took his ring off, and ran to the hospital. He was pretty good at Chaos Control, so he warped them right down the street from the hospital.

"Sorry I'm late guys," "Shadow" said to his older brother, and parents. They were sitting in his sister's room, all quiet, tears in his mom's eyes.

"Eric...we have some, bad news..." His dad told him.

"What is it?" The boy named Eric asked. He was praying it was not what he thought it was.

"Your sister...Maria...shes gone..."

**

* * *

Well, there you guys go. Chapter 2. I thought it was pretty good actually, I know the whole Maria thing might tick some of you off, well, if you hate Shadow anyways, but I felt as if I needed to put it in someway. Anyways, please _REVIEW!_**


	3. Death of a Loved One

**Hey everyone. Thanks to all who reviewed. I appreciate it. Sorry it took so long for an update. You know how summer is, busy with friends and family. Anyways, here's chapter 3!

* * *

**

"What do you mean...gone?" Eric asked.

"She passed away a half hour ago...She said she wished that she could have seen you one last time..." His father told him. Eric didn't know what to do, he couldn't believe it. His sister Maria was his best friend. She was the only one who understood him, and he thought, the only person in his family who loved him.

"I can't believe this..."Eric said, starting to cry.

"Don't worry honey, we will buy you a new iPod, will that make you feel better?" His mother asked in between her cries. Eric just shook his head, and ran out of the room. He ran out of the hospital, out of his small town. He found himself in a wide, open field.

"Maria...I'm so sorry!" He yelled, in tears, looking up at the sky. He was sorry that he hadn't been there. He was sorry that he was out, making plans to bring Sonic the Hedgehog down, and making plans to take over the world. He was so hurt that his mother thought that a new iPod would make him feel better. Eric was one of the rich kids from school. He was not really snobby, but he did feel that he was better then people at times. He was a popular prep. But the reason that Maria was the only one who understood him was because, the rest of his family thought that you could buy happiness. Maria was different. She believed that true happiness came from the heart. She was the only one there to comfort Eric when he was sad, or mad. Sure he had an older brother, and he got along with him, but his brother only cared about being popular. His brother was a cool senior, and Eric being a freshmen, made him a little more popular then the other freshmen. People thought he had this great life, when really, all he wanted was to be like any other kid. Not a rich boy, who got everything he wanted, but a normal kid, who had to work off money if he wanted something. The only person in his family that didn't think that was weird was Maria, and she was now gone. "Maria...Please, forgive me..."

---------------------------------

"You guys! Did you hear the news!" Ashley ran up to her friends, excitedly.

"No, why? Is Eggman up to something else?" Josh asked.

"No, people are claiming to have seen other characters running around!"Ashley whispered happily to them. People were all around, so she didn't want to give any hints out.

"Seriously!" Matt asked.

"Yes! Isn't that great!" She asked.

"Why is it great?" Nick asked.

"Because, that means more people on our little team!" Matt said.

"I wonder who they are?" Emily said.

"We don't even know if they go to our school," Josh pointed out.

"Hes right. They may be people we would never imagine," Matt realized.

"What would you do if it was our parents!" Ashley asked, laughing.

"I would never leave the house as Sonic again," Matt told them quietly.

"Did you say, as Sonic!" A voice from behind came. The wrestler, Jaze was behind them.

"Uh, Jaze. No I said I would never leave the house uh, with electronics again," Matt said, his friends almost blurted out laughing.

Well, it seemed to me, like you said Sonic," Jaze eyed him funny. Ashley stepped in, once she saw her friend was nervous.

"Jaze, think about it. Remember Matt last summer at Six Flags?" Ashley asked.

"Oh yeah, he chickened out on every single ride!" Jaze laughed loudly.

"Exactly. See, if Matt was Sonic, do you really think that he would be able to do all of those cool tricks, and run that fast. He would be way to scared," Ashley told him.

"Hey!" Matt yelled.

"It's true! And we have seen Matt in gym before, he doesn't run fast, and is not in the best of shape. Don't you think that whoever Sonic was, would have to be in good shape?" Ashley asked.

"I guess. Your free this time Matt, but I've got my eye on all of you, especially you, Johnson," and with that, Jaze walked away.

"What do you mean I'm not in good shape!" Matt yelled at Ashley.

"Well, you know what I mean. Your not very...fit," She told him.

"I am plenty fit!" He yelled. He would have said more, but the class bell rang.

"Hehe, whatever. I'll see you guys at lunch," Ashley said, and with that, they walked off to their classes.

"Eric Anderson?" His teacher asked. "No Eric?" She looked over at Eric's two best friends, Greg Damon, and Julie Adams.

"He's gonna be out for a few days, there was a death in his family," Julie told her.

"Oh, that's to bad," His teacher said.

"His sister died?" Greg looked over at Julie and asked. "How do you know?"

"I read the paper, and her name and picture was in it, under the list of people that passed away. I tried to call him and tell him how sorry I am, but no one answered," Julie told him. Julie was about 5'3. She had about shoulder length hair, dirty blond. She was a very attractive girl. Actually, she was hott! She was one of the girls that all of the boys wanted to date. She had a very girly style. She wore a lot of skirts. She was a cheerleader, and had a very nicely trimmed figure. She could be mean at times, and always tried to get what she wanted, but at other times, she could be your best friend. Julie would never leave your side if you had a problem. Most people thought she was sweet, and others hated her...like Ashley for example.

"Oh, I just hope hes okay," Greg replied. Greg was a big kid. About 6'2. He had shaggy, blond hair, that all of the girls went crazy for. He was extremely strong. I guess he had to be, he was quarterback and captain of the freshmen football team. He goofed off a lot. Greg was a wise guy around anyone. But that's why people loved him, including the teachers, at least the ones who had a sense humor.

_'Poor Eric, I hope hes alright,'_ Matt thought to himself. He had met Eric this year, along with Julie. He liked them both, he thought they were nice people, who knew how to make people laugh. Greg had been in his class since 6th grade. The two weren't exactly friends. They didn't hate each other by any means, they just didn't talk much. But when they did, they got along fine. Matt always thought that they were the dream group at school. He imagined Eric. Eric was tall, about 6 feet. He was very skinny, and almost everyday wore preppy clothes. He had brown hair, like just Matt's but it was shorter, and didn't curl at the forehead. He was also a wise guy, just like Greg. He made people laugh all the time. People knew that he was rich, and figured that was part of the reason he was so popular. Matt always thought that they were the best looking freshmen. All th girls loved Greg, and Eric got his far share. And every guy thought Julie was like some kind of goddess. Like I said, Matt liked them all a lot, but he didn't know that they were not to fond of him...

**

* * *

There's chapter 3. Mostly just tells about the new characters. _REVIEW!_ Tell me what you think of the new characters, now that you know what they are like a little bit. I look forward to seeing what you guys think. So _REVIEW!_**

Jaze- Your now a part of my story. Horray!


	4. Starting the Plan

**Hey guys. I hope you all like the story so far, even though it's only the beginning. I hope you all like the new characters so far. I also have an announcement to make at the end of this chapter. Anyways, here's chapter 4.**

**

* * *

**

Julie and Greg walked into the open field. Maria had first brought Eric there when he was younger, and when Eric met Greg, he brought him, and Julie there. They went there just to stare up at the sky, and think. They spotted Eric, he was sitting in the distance, looking up in the clouds.

"Let's go. He's probably really upset," Julie said to Greg. They walked up quietly to Eric. He didn't even notice them.

"Hey man," Greg greeted him. Eric turned around to see Greg and Julie standing there.

"Oh, hey guys," he said, not even looking at them.

"We...heard about what happened," Julie told him, her voice cracking.

"Were really sorry," Greg said.

"It's alright...how was school today?" Eric asked.

"It was good, a lot of people wanted us to tell you that they are sorry," Julie told him.

"Oh, who?" He asked.

"Well...Matt Johnson was one of them," Greg said.

"Oh...Well, it doesn't matter, were still going to pummel him and his friends," Eric said, standing up.

"Eric...if you don't want to go on with this mission, then we don't have to," Julie said. She had a feeling that he just wanted to have a little time to get used to life without his sister.

"No...We will still go on with the plan. In fact, I say we start it a day early. I must do this...for Maria," Eric told them.

"If you say so man, but just remember, we could stop whenever you want," Greg said to him.

"I wouldn't do that to you guys. Greg, I know how much you have missed your dad over the past few months, and Julie, I know that you wanted to find those Chaos Emeralds for yourself. And if I rule the world, with you guys being like, vice rulers, then I would be happy, it's what Maria would want," Eric told them. Greg looked sad once he mentioned his dad. Greg didn't like to admit it, and no one knew, but his father was...Dr. Eggman. Greg was the same kid in the picture that Matt and Nick saw about a month ago. The only reason Greg wanted to join in on the plan, is so he could spend time with his dad again. He missed him.

"Alright, if you think it will be good, then we will go through with it," Greg answered.

"So, when are we starting?" Julie asked.

"Right now," Eric smirked. He took his ring out of his pocket, slipped it on, and ran for town.

"Well, let's go," Julie said to Greg. She slipped her ring on, and flew after Eric.

"Here we go," Greg sighed. He wasn't far behind them. They ran into the town, and hid behind a building.

"Okay guys, here's the plan. Rouge," Eric started, and winked when he used her "code name". "You go steal that huge emerald they have in their little workshop. We might be able to use that to help power the cannon. Omega, you and me are gonna split up, and try to lure that hedgehog right by the government building we saved them from that night."

"How come?" Greg asked.

"Because, Egghead said to get them captured by the government, and he will be the hardest. So, lets start!" Eric yelled, and with that, the three ran off in different directions.

"Now, I just have to make myself noticeable so Matt, er, Sonic, comes to me," Eric said to himself. He ran into the road, and jumped on top of the roof of a car.

"Hey you freak, get off!" The man yelled.

"Hehe, no problem," Eric smirked, he jumped off of that car roof, and jumped onto the one behind it. He continued this process, for some time. He enjoyed every second of it, for some reason, he felt good while doing it. He knew he was making people mad, people were beeping their horns, and screaming at him, but for some weird reason, that's what he liked about it. It took his mind off of his sister's death.

"What's going on?" Matt, or Sonic jumped out into the streets, and their stood Eric as Shadow.

"I've been waiting for you," Eric said to him.

"Who are you?" Matt asked. But Eric didn't respond. He dashed off in the other direction.

"Catch me if you can!" Eric cried out.

"Get back here!" Matt yelled to him. He darted off in his direction. People all around were yelling. Matt chased Eric all around the town, he didn't care that he was running trough the road, and almost getting hit by cars. He wanted to see who that was. Eric drove him to the government building. He ran right up to the wall.

"Who are you?" Matt asked, looking at how he had cornered Eric.

"My name is Shadow the Hedgehog," Eric smirked.

"I know that, I mean, how are you really?"Matt asked, winking.

"Like I would ever tell you," Eric said to him.

"Come back with me to our base, you can join our team!" Matt told him. He thought he was going to be good.

"Well, my friend is already paying your base a little visit, and besides, you look like you have your hands full," Eric smirked, and disappeared right there.

"Where did he go? And what did he mean, "have my hands full"?" Matt asked himself. He turned to walk away, but was grabbed by about 3 men, and stuffed into a cage!

"The hedgehog has been captured, do we take him away now?" A soldier said into a walkie-talkie.

"Yes, take him to the government island," the commander's voice replied through the device.

"Let me out!" Matt yelled, struggling to find a way out, but the cage was to hard.

"Don't worry, no harm will come to you...as long as you follow your orders," the soldier smirked.

--------------------------------

Josh was walking in his "Knuckles" form to their base. He had nothing to do, so he figured one of them would be their to hang out with. When the workshop was in sight, a bat, around his height, flew above him, and landed right on top of the shop! She was admiring the Master Emerald. Josh rushed to the base, and climbed on top to see her.

"Who are you?" He asked her. She turned around, and looked at him from head to toe.

"You must be Jo- I mean Knuckles. Pleasure to meet you," She answered him.

"How did you...-" He started.

"I hope you don't mind if I just borrow this emerald, it's not getting much use just sitting here anyways," Julie said to him. She picked up the emerald, noticing it was heavier than she thought.

"Give that to me!" He grabbed it from her. "I see you don't even know how to work it!" He laughed, and it turned small right in his eyes! It was a little bigger than a Chaos Emerald.

"How did you do that!" She asked in amazement. He turned it to it's normal size.

"I've learned how to use the Chaos Energy over the past month, none of the others can use the energy as good as I can," He told her, proudly.

"That's all good and great. But just give it to me!" She yelled.

"Rouge!" They turned around to see Eggman floating in his machine. "I told you all not to turn your walkie-talkies off! You can't even steal the emerald! Some kind of treasure hunter you are supposed to be!" He hollered at her.

"Eggman!" Josh yelled.

"Shut your trap Red-Head!" Eggman yelled as he flew above them emerald, and pressed a button on his craft. A giant claw went down, and grabbed the Master Emerald. It started raising up with the emerald!

"No you don't!" Josh yelled. He jumped up, and punched the Master Emerald. Pieces flew everywhere! He punched it so hard, that pieces were sent flying miles away!

"You moron! Now the Emeralds Broken!" Eggman yelled.

"Better broken than in the hands of you!" Josh said to him.

"Rouge! Find those pieces!" Eggman yelled to her, and flew off.

"How does he expect me to find all of those pieces!" Julie sighed. Her and Josh stared at each other, then realized they needed to find the emerald shards before one another, so they turned around, and took off.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 4. Hope you guys like it. The announcement is that this will be my last fic. I know have I told you that I was going to do about 7 Parts, but honestly, I'm loosing interesting in writing it. You probably have already noticed that I have been updating very slowly. I updated my other fic about every other day. I'm sorry if this makes some of you upset, But I just don't think I would be able to finish the series. Anyways please Review.**


	5. A New Adventure

**Hey guys. Thanks for reviewing! Here's chapter 5.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Let me out!" Matt yelled from the cage. He was now in a helicopter.

"Sorry, no can do, your going to the government island," a soldier told him.

"Do you guys not remember that my friends and I saved the world! We have done a lot of good things, so why are you guys always after us?" Matt asked him.

"Well, the boss says that we could learn a lot from you guys. And you sneaked into the government base a few times, and broke out. Those aren't things heroes do," He continued.

"You wanna play like that huh?" Matt asked. He rolled into a ball and started jumping around in his cage.

"I need backup!" The soldier yelled. But it was to late, Matt had broken through the cage, and was free. He jumped onto the soldiers head knocking him down. Then two more came in, and dashed for him.

"Alright so you guys wanna party huh?" Matt asked. When they were right in front of him, he jumped out, and kicked them both in their faces. "All to easy!"

"Oh no you don't!" The first soldier got back up, rubbing his head, and tried grabbing Matt. Matt moved out of the way, and the soldier slammed into the door, opening it, and flew right out of the plane. "HELP ME!" He screamed.

"Oh shit!" Matt yelled. He charged out of th plane, and started falling for the guy.

"What are you doing!" The soldier screamed.

"Just hold on!" Matt yelled. He grabbed the soldier, and knew there had to be a safe way to land. He then thought of something. "Tails, Tails, You there?" He said into his watch. Nick showed up as Tails on the screen.

"Where are you!" Nick yelled.

"About 200 feet up n the air! I'm falling right above town, hurry and save me!" Matt yelled. Nick didn't hesitate, he ran out of the workshop and took to the sky. Immediately he saw Matt falling with the soldier.

"I'm coming Sonic!" He yelled. He flew fast as he can. Matt was only 50 feet above the ground when Nick got there.

"Finally!" Matt yelled.

"Gotcha!" Nick grabbed onto Matt's arm, the soldier still hanging onto Matt for dear life.

"Alright, let's get him go over by the Town Hall, then we will find the others!" Matt said to Nick. They flew above the town for a few minutes, and when the time was right, got close enough to the ground to let the soldier down.

"Stop! You cannot just escape like that!" The soldier yelled.

"I think I just did, and your welcome for saving your sorry ass!" Matt yelled back. Nick flew them over to the workshop.

"What happened?" Nick asked.

"I should be asking you the same question!" Matt exclaimed, once he saw that the Master Emerald was gone. "Where's the Master Emerald?"

"I...don't know!" Nick screamed.

"Was it here when you left?"

"I'm not sure, I didn't even check, I just rushed to save you before you fell!" Nick yelled.

"Well, theres no use in fighting about it now, I'll contact Knuckles and tell him to stop searching for the other people, and to start looking for the Emerald," Matt said, walking away from the workshop, trying to contact Josh on his watch.

------------------------------------

Ashley and Emily sat up in a tree in the park, where no one could see them.

"Remind me again why we are sitting up here?" Emily asked.

"Because, if we go roaming the streets, people will try to catch us! But if were up here, then no one could see us, giving us the upper hand when trying to look for the other people," Ashley told her.

"Riiiiiiight..." Emily said, looking down at the people in the park. It was such a beautiful afternoon, she wished she could be down there enjoying it, in her regular form, then stuck in a tree looking for more people like them.

"Oh my God, it's a robot!" Someone in the park shouted.

"What!" Ashley and Emily both yelled at the same time, as they jumped down from the tree. Right there, within 50 feet in front of them, stood a huge robot. It looked in credibly strong, and somewhat resembled the robots that Eggman had created during their first adventure.

"Should we attack it? Emily asked Ashley.

"I don't know, it's not hurting anyone..." Ashley answered back.

"Freeze!" The robot shouted when it saw them.

"It must be Eggman's, he probably sent it to capture us!" Ashley told Emily.

"You ready cheese?" Emily asked her chao friend that she had gotten at the end of their first adventure. The two had gotten very close since then.

"Chao, chao!" it yelled.

"There's something different about that robot," Ashley said to herself, but didn't have much time to think about it, the robot ran over to them, and whacked her against a tree!

"Amy!" Emily yelled.

"Come with me now, and you will not be hurt," the robot told them.

"Haha, yeah right!" Ashley whammed the robot hard with her hammer. He went flying across the park!

"He's coming again!" Emily yelled.

"Alright, it's pretty obvious this thing wants us for some reason, so lets contact the others so they could help us destroy it. Use your watch, and I'll keep fighting it!" Ashley yelled to Emily. Emily and her chao Cheese ran behind a tree and pushed a button on the watch. Nick came up as Tails.

"Hey Cream, what's up?" He asked.

"Tails! Get Sonic and Knuckles and get to the park, one of Eggman's stupid robots are attacking us!"

"Really! Well, the other two aren't here. They are out doing other business, but I'll be there soon!" Nick yelled, and within seconds the screen on her watch went black again.

"Looks like another adventure is coming our way Cheese," Emily smiled to her little friend.

-----------------------------

"Knuckles! Finally, I've been trying to reach you forever!" Matt yelled into his watch.

"Yeah sorry, I've been n radar mode. I'm trying to find the Master Emerald," Josh told Matt.

"So you already know about it then huh?" Matt guessed sarcastically. "What happened anyways?"

"Well, I was just on my way back to the workshop, when all of a sudden, this bat jumps in front of me. She had the same powers as us."

"Rouge..." Matt said softly.

"She started telling me that she was going to be taking the emerald, but there was no way she was getting away with it. Then Eggman popped up and tried stealing it, so I broke it. Then he started yelling to the girl about how she needed to find the emerald pieces fast. I'm guessing we got some new enemies huh?" Josh asked, after he told his story.

"I guess so, whoever turns into Shadow the hedgehog got me caught by the military already! I escaped, and am trying to find that son of a bitch right now!" Matt yelled.

"Well, good luck. But, I gotta get back to my search, so I'll check in with ya later." Josh told him, and Matt watch went blank again.

"It's getting dark out, better call my parents and tell them I'm staying on Nick's tonight," he said to himself. Taking out his cell phone to call his parents, he spotted Shadow (Eric)! He jumped behind a bush and called his mom quietly. She was annoyed that he hadn't checked in all day after school, but didn't mind to much seeing as it was Friday. Once they hung up, he jumped out of the bushes, and started over to Shadow.

"Well, well, well...I see ol' Sonic has managed to escape from the military once again," Eric laughed.

"Who are you?" Matt asked sternly, not playing any games.

"My name is Shadow the Hedgehog, The Ultimate Life Form. But, surly you know that," Eric said smirking.

"I know that! I mean who are you really! And why did you set me up!" Matt screamed.

"I would love to stay and chat with you, but it seems as if you have your hands full. Don't worry, I'm sure we will meet again," Eric pulled a Chaos Emerald out, and disappeared within a second. A huge flash filled the entire area.

"That flash...I've seen it somewhere before..." Matt said, thinking. "And what did he mean, my hands are full?"

"This is Big Foot reporting in, I have located the hedgehog. Permission to destroy?" Matt turned around to see a huge robot standing behind him. "Yes? Alright then, tell HQ to be ready, it shouldn't take long." The man in the robot said into a walkie-talkie, pressing a button revealing several missals to Matt.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alright guys, there's chapter 5. I'm real sorry about not updating as often, but I do have some good news. As I said before, I am getting less and less interested in writing this fic as time goes on. Well, I figured I would try the thing that made me decide to write Part 1 in the first place. I got on my gamecube, and started playing Sonic Adventure 2 today. It got me completed interested again! Before when I was writing this fic, it was nothing like my first story. It was so boring. But writing this chapter, it was just like the first one, I only stopped like 1 time to think of an idea. So, expect updates much more, especially now that summer is over, I won't be on vacations and out with friends as much. Anyways, I know I wrote a lot to say such a little thing, but I just hope yo guys are happy that the fic will be continuing, and will come along much faster. But...If you want to see the rest of it, you have to _REVIEW!_**


	6. Night Fights

**Hey guys. Hope you all liked chapter 5. Here's chapter 6.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

"So, it took you guys this long to find me huh?" Matt said to the huge robot.

"Quite your flapping. I'm giving you one chance you come with me right now, or else I will be forced to attack you," the man inside responded.

"Over my dead body!" Matt said getting ready to fight.

"My pleasure!" The guy fired several small missals at him. Matt dodged each one easily. "So, your gonna play hard to get huh?" The robot jumped up into the air and started shooting at Matt. He jumped up as high as he could,and homed in right on the cockpit of the machine.

"It's the only way to play!" Matt shouted back, landing on the ground. The robot started firing missals all over. Matt had to think fast. He jumped out of the way. Think he was safe, he charged for the robot, but was quickly taken off of his target when he saw out of the corner of his eye, that the missals were coming right for him!

"Ha, bet you weren't expecting lock on missals!" The guys said. They were coming fast. Matt started running down the street. The missals were on his tails.

"Damn! How am I gonna shake these things!" He yelled. People screamed and ducked behind cars. Then it came to Matt. "I've got it!" He did a U-turn and started running back towards the robot, the missals, still close behind.

"What the?" The soldier said when he saw Matt coming back. Matt jumped up into the air, and landed on top of the robot. "What are you doing!"

"You'll see!" Matt yelled. The missals were getting closer, and closer, and closer, until finally, they were going to hit. At the last second, Matt jumped off the robot, causing the missals to hit it. Therefore, killing two birds, with one stone. He took a step closer to the robot. Nothing but smoke was coming out. Matt ran to see if the man was alright. He opened the cockpit of the suit, and the man there was the an, his eyes were open, blood dripping from his mouth, barely breathing, but Matt was relieved that he was still alive. Dragging him out of the robot, and laying him down in the grass, a familiar voice caught Matt's attention.

"You know what your problem is, is that your to soft, I say just kill em and run," Matt turned around to see Shadow standing on top of the robot.

"Well, that's the difference between me and you I guess," Matt snapped back, wondering if he should attack, or listen to what this freak had to say.

"I don't understand, you and your friends have these remarkable powers, yet, you use them to help people. Why is that?" Eric asked.

"Because, it's called being a good person," Matt told him.

"Well, I don't understand why you would want to help a bunch of selfish people, who don't respect you. In fact, they want to capture you. Didn't you see what that robot just did to you?" Eric asked him, smirking. As much as Matt didn't want to admit it, he was right. The people didn't respect him or his friends.

"Where are you getting at?" Matt yelled.

"Well, my team and I are going to use our powers the way they were meant to be used," Eric told him.

"How so?"

"I'd tell you, but you seem to have your hands full...Chaos Control!" And with that Eric was gone.

"What is he talking about?" Matt turned around to see about 50 soldiers, 10 robots, and 3 guard dogs right there. "Not again!"

"Freeze!" A soldier yelled, as about 6 jumped for Matt. Hr tried to get away, but it was not use...

------------------------------

Nick had arrived, and was helping Emily and Ashley fight off the robot.

"Just what do you think this robot wants with us!" Emily asked.

"If you must know..." The robot started, while changing his arm into a gun. "I am on a mission to destroy you Freedom Fighters."

"So, it must be Eggman's robot!" Nick yelled, while using his bracelet gun that he had acquired from their first adventure.

"Actually..." the robot lowered his arm gun down. "My name is Omega, and I am not one of Eggman's robots."

"Then, who made you?" Ashley asked, her hammer ready.

"My parents," The robot (Greg) said simply.

"So, you must be one of us then!" Emily yelled.

"Exactly," Greg said.

"Then why are you trying to destroy us!" Ashley hollered in anger.

"We need you pests out of the way for our plan!" He yelled, and started charging his gun up, but stopped within seconds.

"Omega! It's Shadow, stop what you are doing and meet Rouge and I at Eggman's base, we have to discuss somethings," Eric said over the walkie-talkie.

"Roger!" Greg answered. "We will meet again!" He yelled. There was a bright flash, and he was gone.

"What in the world was that!" Emily shrieked.

"I...don't know," Nick said, catching his breathe.

"Who do you think they are?" Ashley asked, just staring out into space.

"I don't know, but lets go back to the base, and we will get in contact with Sonic and Knuckles. The three friends started walking out of the park, on the lookout for anything suspicious, they knew that something big was happening...

----------------------------------------

Josh had already found about 6 shards of the emeralds, but there were about 25 of them that broke.

"Damn bat, why the hell did she have to come along..." He said to himself. He was about 3 miles away from town, he knew that with the Chaos Energy the emerald was holding, there was no telling where they were. They could have flown for miles away. His watch started going off, he thought it was the radar, but he was just getting contacted but Nick.

"Knuckles, where are you?" He asked.

"Trying to find those damn emerald pieces!" He yelled.

"The Master Emerald is broken?" Nick asked.

"Yes, and all because of that stupid bat girl!" Josh screamed. "She just came around, thinking she owned the place. With her little-"

"Alright Josh, thats all I wanted to know, have you talked to Sonic at all?" Nick asked him.

"Umm, yeah, a few hours back. Not sure where he is now though, probably at home, it is getting late," Josh answered.

"Yeah, we can't seem to get in touch with him, so your probably right, how about if we call it a night, and just all head home?" Nick suggested.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Josh heard Ashley say in the background.

"Okay, I'm turning back now, I'll call you guys first thing in the morning, it's Saturday, so we will have to work all day to find the emerald pieces," Josh said.

"And find the other freaks!" Ashley yelled.

"Hehe, see ya Knux," Nick said goodbye, and Josh's watch went blank, as he continued walking home.

-----------------------------------------

"Why are you doing this!" Matt screamed as he was thrown into a cell. He had just been on on a plane, and flown to an unknown location.

"We have finally captured Sonic the Hedgehog, HQ will be giddy about this!" A soldier yelled in glee.

"Have fun, cause your gonna be in there for a lonnnnnnng time my friend," another one told Matt. The group walked away from the cell, laughing loud.

"Damn assholes, I'll have to get Nick to come get me!" Matt said to himself, he looked at his watch and tried contacting each of his friends, no reply from any of them. "Damn, they must be at home by now, guess I'm stuck here all night long..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, there's chapter 6. Not the best chapter, but not the worst either. Also, I just started a new fic, it's called "You'll Love Me, I Swear". It's kinda a SonAmy fic I guess, but not all lovey dovey. I think you guys should check it out :-). It doesn't mean I'm going to stop updating this fic, I just wanted to make another actual Sonic fic. Anyways, _REVIEW!_ (If you want the next chapter)**


	7. Discusing the Plan

**Hey guys. Alright, so about me not updating for a few...weeks? Well, as most of you have probably started school already, so you know how busy it is! Especially if your in 10th grade! Don't know why I'm complaining though, all of the juniors and seniors probably have double the work I have. Anyways, to make it fair for everyone, I am going to try to update either every Friday or Saturday. That way, I could go on with the story, and you guys will not have to wait months at a time for just one chapter! Anyways, here's chapter 7!**

* * *

"Beep, beep beep beep..."

"Ugh, Why is my alarm on, it's Saturday!" Nick yelled, being waken up by an annoying beep. He sat up in his bed, and looked at the time. 8:30. About to go back to sleep, he looked over at his bed side table, and saw his watch, blinking a red light. He picked it up, and pressed a button. Matt, as Sonic, appeared on the screen. "Matt? What is it?"

"Finally! I have been trying to get hold of you all night!" Matt yelled to him.

"What is so important that you were trying to reach me all night?" Nick asked.

"The fact that the government captured me, and I am being held captive in a cell on some island!" Matt screamed at him.

"What!" Nick answered, shocked. "When did this happen?"

"Last night, I was about to thrash Shadow, or, whoever he is, and the government got me. He used some sort of strange power to get away. I think it was the power of the Chaos Emerald..." Matt went on.

"Interesting..." Nick started. "All right, hang tight for a little while. I'm going to go to the base, and am gonna track you using the watch."

"Alright, hurry!" Matt signed off. He lay in his cell, dirty and cold. It was the worse night sleep he had ever gotten. He woke up many times. One time from a cold draft, another time from a a bug crawling up his leg, and about 5 more times, just from the hard, cold ground. He stood up, and walked over to the wall. There were some strange writings on it. "What do these mean?" He asked himself, squinting his eyes, trying to see them a little better.

"Well, well, did we have a good sleep hedgehog? " Matt turned around, to see one of the soldiers standing there.

"Grrrr. Let me out of this cell!" Matt screamed as loud as he could, grabbing onto the bars.

"Don't strain yourself. There is no way that you could bake those bars." He said smirking. Matt backed off, but gave him a look that screamed death. "Just don't get to comfy, in about 2 hours were taking you to Area 51."

"Area 51!" Matt started. "But, I'm not an alien!"

"But your a mutant, and that's close enough," the soldier laughed. Matt felt his fists clenching, as rage over flowed through his body. "See you soon!" He yelled as he walked out of the prison area.

"Hurry up Tails!" Matt said to himself, as he slid down onto the floor.

--------------------------------------------

"Alright, I'm glad to see you are all here on time..." Eggman started to say, Julie, Eric, and Greg ll sat around the table they had been at a few days before.

"What exactly did you call us here for Doctor?" Eric asked, putting his legs on the table top. Eggman growled at the sight of it.

"Today is the day that we travel to the ARK," he started. "Have any of you collected any more Chaos Emeralds?" Eric and Greg each pulled one out, along with Julie who had already showed hers to Eggman. "Excellent!"

"Now, about the ARK...how exactly are we going to get there?" Eric asked.

"With this of course," Eggman smiled and stepped aside. Behind him was a machine.

"What is it?" Greg asked.

"It's a transporter. We step into it, and we will arrive at the ARK." He told them.

"Is it safe?" Julie asked nervously.

"Of course it is," Eggman smiled. "I already tested it out. Now, here is the plan. Omega," He started.

"What?" Greg asked him.

"You need to go up to the ARK, and get everything ready. You need to find the Eclipse Cannon and turn it on. Don't fire it, but it should get started up, after all, it has been shut down for some time."

"Roger," Greg answered back.

"Now, you two," He said pointing to Eric and Julie. "There is an island not to far from here. We need to travel to it. There have 3 Chaos Emeralds there that we need. So here is the plan. Rouge, you need to sneak into the base, and find them. That won't be a problem will it?"

"I'm a pro at treasure hunting, don't worry bout it Doc," She said.

"And Shadow, you need to plant a bomb on the island. And set it for exactly 7 minutes. That way, they will not be able to chase us down when we are making our getaway,"

"Fine, but what will you be doing during this whole time?" Eric asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I am going to be distracting the guards, this way, you guys could sneak in without being seen. Now do we all know the plan?" Eggman asked them.

"Yes Sir," they responded in sync.

"Good, then lets get to work!"

* * *

**Well theres chapter 7. Not very long, but it's alright for now. I'm really sorry for the long wait, and like I said, I'm going to try to get a new chapter up every Friday. And if not Friday, then Saturday. So go and _REVIEW!_**


	8. Meeting Eggman

**Hey guys, here's chapter 8!**

* * *

Nick, Ashley, and Emily flew trough the air at incredible speeds. Ashley stood on the wings of the Tornado, as the wind brushed through her pink hair that her ring gave her.

"I can't believe Sonic got himself caught!" She yelled to Nick and Emily.

"Well, I'm sure he didn't do it on purpose. He had to spend the whole night in a cell, so when we get there, go easy on him!" Nick yelled back to her. The trio neared the island that Matt had been held on. "I'm tracking Sonic's watch, this is the place!"

"So, is this supposed to be some secret military island?" Emily asked.

"It must be, why else would no one have ever heard of it?" Ashley responded.

"When we get down there, lets split up. Cream and I will go into that building, Amy, you go into that one over there!" Nick said, pointing down at the island. There where two buildings on the island. Both of them were huge, but only one of them held Matt.

"Gotcha!" Ashley said back to Nick. He landed the plane away from the base. He didn't want to get caught by the soldiers.

"Look out guys," Nick said. The two girls backed away, and Nick pressed a button, causing the Tornado to transform into a battle mode. "I knew this would come in handy for something! Lets go guys!" Emily hoped in and Nick took off in the other direction. Ashley started walking over towards the other building, when she saw a figure, that was the exact same shape and size and Matt.

"Is...that him?" She said to herself. "It must be, who else would it be?" She ran up to him, and started screaming, "SONIC!"

"What...?" Eric turned around, to see a pink hedgehog coming for him.

"I can't believe you got caught, what a loser!" Ashley yelled as she got closer.

"THEY'RE here?!" Julie said to Eric.

"I guess so. I thought that hedgehog was captured..." Eric responded to Julie. Ashley got about 25 feet in front of them, when she realized that it wasn't Matt.

"What the, who is that?" She said to herself.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Amy Rose!" Eggman jumped out behind Eric and Julie, in his Egg Walker.

"Dr. Eggman? What are you doing here, and who are you two?!" She asked Eric and Julie.

"Rouge, I don't believe that we have introduced ourselves to young Amy here," Eric said. "My name is Shadow the Hedgehog, and this is Rouge the Bat," He said, looking her square in the eye. Ashley could tell these guys were trouble.

"I don't care who the hell you are. I demand to know why your here Dr. Eggman!" She shouted.

"I'd watch out Doctor, looks like we got a crazy bitch on our hands." Julie said, but didn't have much time to laugh at her joke. Ashley had taken out her hammer, and swung it right at Julie's head.

"Don't...ever...call me a bitch..." Ashley said, rage flowing trough her body. Eric couldn't help but laugh at his friend.

"Shut up Eric!" Julie yelled at him. She walked over to Ashley, and got right in her face. "I'll let that go this time. But next time, just remember that I could tear you apart. Do not mess with me."

"Whatever you say hon," Ashley winked sarcastically at her. "Now, if you would excuse me, I need to get through here."

"Gah, you two go on. This little pest won't be in our way once I'm done with her!" Eggman yelled. Julie and Eric ran off into different directions. "It's just you and me Amy..." Eggman said, putting his hands on the controls, ready to attack at any given moment.

"Well, I guess your right." The two stared each other down. Until Ashley surprised him with her hammer. "Take this!" She swung as hard as she could.

"Who do you think you are?!" He yelled as he fired his small bullets at her.

"Ahh!" She yelled as she stopped her hammer in the middle of her swing, and ducked on the ground, the bullets just missing her.

"Enough of this, charge the cannon!" He yelled as he pushed a button on his mech. Ashley thought fast. She wanted to run, but this was her chance to attack.

"Hmph!" She groaned as she swung her hammer, even harder than before. It hit his walker so hard, not only did it leave a dent, but also knocked the gun right off! "How's that?" She smirked at him. He sat there, jaw dropped.

"I can't believe this! How did you managed to swing so hard?" He asked, baffled.

"Never underestimate me. Ever. Now, is there anything else you have to throw at me?" She asked. Her smile showing how happy she was.

"I'll let you go this time, but next time, prepare for the worst!" And with that he walked off into the distance.

"Dumbass..." She said to herself. "Those must be the other people who have special rings. I gotta find Matt, then we could all track them down." She ran into the building, ready to save her friend.

"Hey, who's that?" Ashley looked up, and saw two soldiers right in front of her.

"It's one of those creatures. Capture it!" They ran for her. Thinking quickly, she took out her hammer, and swung them at the wall like a baseball when they were close enough.

"Sorry guys, I would really love to play, but I don't have the time." She laughed. "What's this?" She looked down and saw a card. It was an access card of some sort, that was dropped by one of the soldiers. "This could come in handy." She picked it up, and walked over the unconscious soldiers.

-------------------------------------

"I wonder how Amy is doing." Emily said to Nick, as they made their way into the prison cells of the building they were in.

"I'm sure she's fine." Amy is someone who knows who to take care of herself," Nick laughed. Guard robots were shooting lasers at them left and right. They were shooting back, and because of the lock on bullet feature that Nick added, it was a battle that they were wining. They would get hit every now and then, but it wasn't doing much damage.

"True. I wonder if Matt is alright. He is usually really careful, I wonder how he of all of us could get captured." Emily said.

"I think I have an idea..." Nick started. Then all of a sudden Julie flew about 30 feet above them, without even looking down at them. "And now, I think I have an even better idea. Contact Amy, Tell her to find Sonic and get in touch with us once she does. We have another mission to do..."

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 8. I'm extremely sorry it sucks, and you all waited about 2 weeks for an update. I'm still trying my every weekend policy I mentioned before. But, I have bee really busy. And I had writers block. I know how I want the story to go, but I'm just having a hard time putting it all down. Anyways, Please review, and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**


	9. Breaking Out

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. Here's chapter 9.**

* * *

Ashley ran down a dark hall. She passed many rooms, but all of them either abandoned, or cluttered.

"Don't these people know how to keep things clean?" Ashley asked herself. She finally ran into the right room. There was Matt, leaning up against the wall,looking right at her.

"Took you long enough," he smirked.

"Be happy I came at all, it's not easy getting out of bed this early," She said jokingly. "Now, how exactly do you expect me to let you out?"

"Look right here," He said, pointing to a machine attached to the outside of the cell. "It looks like you'll need some kind of activation card."

"One like this?" She asked pulling the card she took from the soldier out of her pocket.

"That might do, now get me out of here." Ashley swiped the card through the machine, and the cell unlocked.

"Great job Amy, now lets hurry and get out of here" Matt suggested as he walked out of the cell.

"Wait, Dr.Eggman is here with two other people like us, they must have gotten rings and now they are working for him!" Ashley shouted.

"Shhhh, quite down. What did they look like? I bet one of them was a black hedgehog, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, and the other was a bat I think, that bitch had an attitude." Ashley told him.

"Well, it doesn't matter, we have to stop them, any idea on why they are here?" Matt asked as they walked down the hallway.

"I think Eggman said something about Chaos Emeralds," Ashley said. I think that bat was after them."

"Well, then we have got to find them, you go try to find her, and I'll find Shadow. Contact Tails, tell him I'm free and to look for Eggman!" Matt told her. They went their separate ways, ready to fulfill their missions.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Cream, that bat girl must be after the emeralds!" Nick said to Emily, as they followed Julie through the base of the government.

"I wonder why she is here, how would she know where they are?" Emily asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe she is working for the government?" Nick suggested.

"I doubt the government would hire someone like us, they want to capture us to do tests, remember?" Emily asked.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget?" He asked.

"And your supposed to be so smart..." Emily laughed. Julie came to a stop, and Nick watched her closely.

"How sneaky do you think you are with that thing?" Julie turned around to face them, smirking as usual. "So, are you here to stop me, or to take the emeralds from me?" Nick and Emily just sat there, not knowing what to do.

"Well, we wanted to know wh-"

"Save it fox boy, or should I say..." She flew over to Nick, and whispered in his ear. "Nick Sherman." Nick's eyes widened. People knew who he was, and if she was bad, then this would be an advantage for her.

"How did you know...?" He asked, puzzled.

"How did I not know?" She asked. Anyways,I'll make a little deal with you. I'm going to fly away like nothing ever happened here, and your going to do absolutely nothing about it, unless of course, you want your _real_ identity to get out."

"But, you didn't even get the emeralds you were after," Emily said. Julie winked and pulled out 3 of the emeralds. The two just sat there in dismay, they had watched her the whole time, when did she find these emeralds?

"Didn't see me did ya? It's all apart of being a treasure hunter," She said, winking at them. "Till next time." She took up in the air, and flew off very fast.

"How did she know who you were?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling she knows who all of us are," Nick said.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley walked through the government base, looking around for Julie.

"She has to be here somewhere..." She said to herself,holding her hammer tight. She saw something flying right for her, and knew what it was. "Bingo."

"Oh great, this little pest again!" Julie said right before she got close enough to talk to Ashley.

"Going somewhere?" Ashley asked.

"Well, actually, I was going to take these emeralds I just stole, and high tail it off this island," Julie said.

"And what's with the rush? Don't you want to stay and play a bit?" Ashley asked sarcastically.

"Rouge! Hurry up! The Island will blow up soon! Shadow just set the bomb!" Eggman's voice yelled over the walkie-talkie that was attached to Julie's waist.

"That's why. I'd love to stay in chat, but I have better plans. Hopefully, we won't meet again, but if we do, just be ready," Julie said, flying off.

"Blow up?! I gotta warn the others!" Ashley yelled.

------------------------------------------------------------

Matt had wondered away from the base. He was in a forest area. He had searched all over, he knew that Eric was somewhere in here.

"Come out you faker, I know your hear somewhere!" He yelled.

"Faker? Ha. Was it me that got caught all those times? I don't think so," Eric said. Matt turned around and there he was, grinning at him.

"So, why are you freaks even at this island?" Matt asked.

"Emeralds, why else?" Eric started. "Our hunter has probably already gotten them."

"So, I see your working for Eggman," Matt responded.

"I see you saw right," Eric said. "With our help, he will be victorious."

"Theres just one thing standing in your way."

"And what would that be?"

"Me!" Matt yelled as he charged towards Eric. Eric didn't hold back, he charged just as fast at Matt...

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 9. Thanks to everyone who reviewed for chapter 8. n other news, My new website is up! You guys should check it out. It's my sprite comic, it may start out slow, but like my fics, it will pick up, and hopefully make you guys laugh. The link is Check it out, leave a comment, and join the forums! And, please review the chapter. **


End file.
